


Forgiven

by amilkyrivera



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boyfriends, Ca-RING, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, No Smut, im new to this smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amilkyrivera/pseuds/amilkyrivera
Summary: Logan has begun to grow distant in the relationship, oftentimes not coming back to the apartment until late. Patton begins to second guess their relationship until Logan confronts him about something important.TL;DR: Dumb boys, bad writing.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes (please read lmao):  
> Prepare yourself for the worse tbh. I haven't written fanfiction since the 2014 Wattpad days. I'm also new to Sanders Sides but I couldn't think of anyone else to write about. 
> 
> Just enjoy and please don't give critique or be like "THIS ISNT CANNON BLAH BLAH BLAH" like tf you want from me, canon love? haha no. 
> 
> Also yes, Logan does call Patton "Bear" for one reason. I thought Patton's name was Paddington for a while so it's a callback to my dummy ass. Plus I love animal/nature-based pet names.   
> And if there are spelling mistakes no there is not.

He sat alone on the couch, Patton’s eyes studied him through rounded glasses. His hands shook with anxiety and he tried to force back fear in his belly. He hadn’t even begun to confront Logan yet and he was already shaken?

They were perfect in his mind. They scored an apartment, both had decent jobs and typically got over disagreements easily. Maybe he was overbearing? Annoying? Logan changed fast, almost overnight. Suddenly he was less engaging, wasn’t there as often.. just distant. Teardrops welled in Patton’s eyes at the thought. What should he do? Maybe it was best to go with an honest answer. They were going to break up.

Patton clutched his chest, trying to control his breathing. He loved the serious goofball, Logan, and he thought at least getting an apartment together meant something. It felt like he reached the end of a fairytale that ended badly. The prince couldn't provide for his lover. Or..the princes grew up and weren't in a childish story after all.

A hand abruptly grabbed his shoulder, interrupting his thoughts. “Can we talk?” The words echoed in his ears. Patton frowned and nodded. He knew it. Something was wrong..something wasn’t right. His heartbeat pulsed but his chest felt hollow. He swallowed back impulsive, angry words. He wanted to scream or cry, hoping his questions to get answered. He should've made the first move. Thoughts raced in his mind as he was led to the couch. 

Stay calm, Patton.

They sat and stared. It was awkwardly silent. Just to think that a few weeks ago they were cuddling on this couch watching movies. The laughter in the kitchen stopped, the teasing in the bedroom went silent, the love felt nonexistent. "I wanted to-"

“Please don’t,” Patton stated, looking away from Logan. “Don't leave me.” His hands balled into tight fists. Suddenly a laugh was emitted. Patton looked at Logan in disgust, his eyes watering. “Why are you laughing at me?” He asked, his voice cracking yet angered. Logan then stopped and concern swept across his face. “Wait! No, I wasn’t..” He said his voice suddenly laced with regret. 

“Why then? Where have you been! Why haven’t you been talking to me!” Patton yelled his head whipping back. His face edged slowly into Logan’s face. Logan looked at him in fear and concern. Patton stared and slowly his face dropped. “I’m sorry..if you want to break up it's fine."

A hand lifted Patton’s face and Logan smiled softly. “I don't.” He sighed “And I don’t blame you for shouting... but listen.” He pushed up his glasses and got up, walking over to his work bag. Patton sat there, staring into space. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Shocked and confused? If he were to put a name to it then that was it. What did Logan even have to show him? Couldn't they just get it over with now..?

Logan sat back down and his face was filled with pride. “Close your eyes.” The world went dark. “Hold out your hands.” Something light was placed into Patton’s hands. “Okay open them.” It was a small, black box. It had a velvet texture and as Patton slowly opened it his heart burst.

A small, golden ring glimmered at him.

“Wait..wait wait waitwaitwaitwait.” Patton said, his voice getting more powerful. “What’s happening? What..are you? We?” He looked at Logan in shock. He didn't know what to say! This was more confusing, was he proposing?

Logan’s face went red. “I'M NOT PROPOSING!” He exclaimed embarrassed. His hands covered his face as Patton sat there confused. After a moment Logan relaxed and sighed.

“I’ve been working overtime..a lot. I’m sorry. I guess I’ve just been really tired and stressed but I wanted this to be a surprise. I mean it is our anniversary so I wanted it to be extra special.” Logan explained, rubbing his neck. “I’m sorry, Bear.” 

Patton felt his stomach drop. He forgot. He was so busy worrying over Logan he forgot their 2nd anniversary. “I..”

Arms wrapped around Logan and they both tumbled onto the floor. “IMSORRYIFORGOTIFORGOTFORGIVEMEPLEASE!” Patton screamed and hugged onto Logan tightly. Tears ran down his face like waterfalls but Logan couldn’t help but say “Not forgiven.”

Logan then got up as Patton laid on the floor dazed from his words. “You don’t forgive me?” Patton whispered and Logan smirked. “Well I mean I haven’t gotten a kiss or a cuddle today or yesterday for that matter. So yeah. Not forgiven.” He then sat back down in front of Patton, his back leaned against the couch. Slowly Patton sat up and positioned himself opposite of Logan. The two lovers looked at each other. Patton slowly shuffled forward and wrapped his arms around Logan. Logan shuddered as a thank you was whispered into his ear. Patton kissed Logan’s neck softly and Logan cradled him delicately. Patton pulled away and leaned back against his boyfriend's arms gently. His chest filled with an overwhelming sense of affection. Once again the apartment had been filled with laughter and love.

Logan reached back to the couch and slipped the ring onto Patton’s finger. Patton watched and noticed Logan too had a ring on. Their eyes met and Logan glowed. “I love you, Bear. I promise I won’t ever do something like that again. I promise to love you forever.” Logan proclaimed, “I’m sorry.” 

Patton giggled and simply exclaimed, “Not forgiven!” Logan looked shocked for a moment but relaxed quickly, the two sharing a laugh. Logan then held Patton close and felt his lover's heartbeat flutter. Logan placed tender kisses that trailed up Patton's neck. Patton looked at Logan softly as he pulled him into his lips. The two both shared a passionate kiss that spoke more words than they had shared in weeks. Logan pulled away, his face hot. Patton giggled and looked away. Logan's hand rubbed against Patton's, feeling the ring and his soft skin. 

“Alright, you're forgiven. Just this once.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, why...but thanks! This was very out of my comfort zone since I'm an artist and usually write sapphic stories for personal yearning. I hope to create more and once again thanks :)


End file.
